


Strictly Professional

by Kirkland_Oliver



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirkland_Oliver/pseuds/Kirkland_Oliver
Summary: Alois and Ciel have been best friends since forever,  they are room mates and have most of there classes together and when they're not in class you can always find them hanging out and talking (fantasizing) about their two favourite teachers. 
Sebastian and Claude are teachers.  Neither of them are very good at dealing with their smitten pupils. Though they do try to be professional about it....most of the time.





	1. Late again

**Author's Note:**

> *A/N. Hiya everyone. This is my first boyxboy fic so please don't judge to harshly.  
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji.  
> I'd like to apologize beforehand for any spelling mistakes.   
> Also a shout out to Strawberry_Tsukki for helping me when I get stuck.  
> This work is also posted on Wattpad.

_Bring!_  
Butterflies fluttered lazily over the flowers as he ran his hands through the tall grass,  
 _Briiiing!_  
He smiled happily to himself as he wandered aimlessly through the feild,  
 _Briiiiiiiing!_  
The sun cast long shadows along the ground and he tipped his head back, basking in the warm glow,  
 _Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnngggggg!!!_  
He hoped he could stay hear forever in the warm with the butterflies it was just so peaceful-   
_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnngggggg!!!_

"I swear to god Phantomhive if you dont turn that damn clock of _right_ now-"

_BRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!_

"Alright thats it" a very disgruntled Alois Trancy grumbled as he shuffled across the dorm room he shared with his best friend and glared at the clock for a whole minute before grabbing the offending object and launching it out the window.

He smirked slightly as he flopped back onto his bed, Ciel would probably make him buy a new clock but at least he got to sleep peacefully for once.

As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. Only to be shaken awake again by a grinning Ciel Phantomhive 10 minutes later.   
"Hurry up Trancy, we're gonna be late... again!"  
Alois just rolled his eyes before burrowing back under his blankets.  
"Go 'way Ciel mmh tired"  
"Really?..... its _Friday_ "   
Alois's blue eyes shot open and he practically leapt out of bed, getting dressed in under five minutes, and then proceeded to drag Ciel out the door.  
"C'mon Ciel, we're going to Chemistry" he singsonged, skipping down the corridor with a grumbling Ciel in tow.  
"Him and that damn teacher. Honestly, all I hear is 'Claude this' and 'Claude that'"  
"Oi! Your one to talk." Alois imitated Ciel 'swooning' "'Oh isnt professor Michaelis so lovley?' 'Oh professor Michaelis is just an amazing teacher'"  
Ciel, who was beginning to turn a most amusing shade of red, glared at him mumbling "shut up Trancy"  
Alois only laughed.

~~~~~~

Fridays were by far the best day of the week. They had double Chemistry first followed by maths (unimportant) then History (zzzz) and last but not least double English.

Alois was actually pretty good at chemistry, it wasn't his fault he was failing. Really if they wanted him to pass then they shouldn't have Claude Faustus as a teacher.   
Honestly it was impossible to not stare at the man. Tall, dark and handsome doesn't even begin to describe him. inky black locks swept away from his face, Beautiful golden eyes that seem to be looking straight into your soul. (Or as Ciel likes to put it 'mentally undressing you' but if it had been Sebastian looking at him like that...)

In fact Alois felt that if a damn _Chemistry teacher_ looks that good then he is completely to blame for Alois failing (Alois also chose to use this as a reason why his jotter was full of little hearts with the words _Alois Faustus_ or _Claude + Alois_ scrawled messily inside)  
Ciel of course disagrees, 'if you just try a little harder' but hes not fooling anyone in fact Alois still has pictures if him drooling in English whilst Sebastian is giving a lecture.

~~~  
When they finally made it to their class Ciel was breathing heavily and clutching his chest slightly "'m fine" he huffs before Alois can ask "damn asthma".  
When they do enter the class Mr. Faustus doesn't even turn around "detention, Mr. Trancy"  
"What! I haven't even said anything yet"  
"1. Your late, 2. Your disregarding the uniform _again,_ 3\. You are now causing a disruption in class. Should I continue?" Alois suddenly found his boots very interesting "No sir" he mumbled "good, now take your seat. Today we're learning about fractional distillation"

As soon as class was over Ciel started lecturing Alois ("Really Trancy? Cant you go one day without getting detention? Thats the 23rd one about your uniform this month")  
Alois groaned "fine, fine I'll be a good boy. besides, I know he's only giving me detention to spend time with me" he picked at his nails "I know he wants me!" Ciel rolled his eyes "you're delusional"  
Alois simply grabbed his arm and dragged him into the food queue, chatting nonstop about pizza, video games and homework (the stupidity of homework that is).

~~~

By the time English came round Alois was ready to commit mass murder. No seriously.   
People we're just so boring, and annoying, and nosey, and a whole lot of other horrid things.

But now he sat in English, opposite Ciel, Watching his best friend ogle their teacher. He smiled as he sent a small paper areoplane towards him, and had to stifle laughter when it smacked him in the face. Ciel grunted and unfolded it to read the note Alois had written, _'Well it looks like 'bassy has the Ciel of approval'_ , Ciel wasn't so happy when Sebastian glared at him for disrupting the class with his laughter.


	2. Detention

Sadly Ciel didn't get detention though, so after classes had all finished Alois made his way towards the end of the corridor alone. He stood outside wringing his hands nervously, what if he made a fool of himself? , what if he said something stupid and Mr. Faustus started to hate him?, what if-  
The door opend and Mr . Faustus stood in the doorway, looking expressionless as always,   
"Mr. Trancy,  are you going to stand there all day looking like an idiot or were you planning on joining me?"  
"W-what, right yes of course I was going to joing you I was..."  
"Hmmm?"  
"Fashionably late!"  
"Of course you were"  
As soon as Claudes back was turned Alois started making faces at his bullshit excuses.

For the first five minutes everything went smoothly,  Alois kept his mouth shut and for a moment every thing was perfect.  
And then that moment ended. The silence was starting to grate on Alois, where other people would be content to sit in silence he just couldn't - silence ment rejection and that was something he couldn't handle - so Alois was always making noise, tapping his feet or drumming a tune with his pencil. But now he had to sit in silence.   
Claude was marking some home work and Alois sat staring at his hands as they ran down the page and his lips as he mouthed the words he was reading and his eyes.... which were staring right back at him.  
Alois made a small choking noise and quickly flicked his eyes down to his work.   
It didn't take long for his attention to drift back to the teacher,  swinging his feet back and forth and humming Alois stared at Claude,  daring him to look up, notice him for something other than a scolding.

But of course Claude kept to his work, an irritated huff left Alois and he slumped defeated into his chair. He was bored and being ignored!  
He grumbled as he picked up his pencil again tapping it on the desk, not realising quite hiw hard, until he heard a _'snap'_ and there was now two halves of a pencil in his hand.

"What the hell!" Alois yelled, throwing the broken pencil across the room narrowly missing Claudes head. Claude glared at him, "be careful Mr. Trancy I dont particularly want to end up with an eyepatch like your friend, now do I?" He asked stepping closer till he was right in front if Alois, the boy saw red. Without thinking Alois reached up and slapped him hard across the face, glaring at the teacher "How dare you!" He all but screeched "Ciel is ten times the person you are" Claude clenched his fists "my what a spoilt little prince you are" he sneered.  The timer went off signalling that detention was over. Nither of them moved, glaring at each other for a full five minutes more. Finally Alois realised how dark it was getting (not to mention how close Claude was standing) he tried to leave only to find Claude blocking him "Get out of my way!" Alois shouted, shoving the teacher out of the way, Claude bowed sarcastically "yes, your Highness" he chuckled darkly and Alois could feel him staring as he hurried diwn the corridor.

~~~

The door of their room flew open with a harsh _'BANG!'_ When Alois stormed through it. Ciel almost leapt out of his skin, "Don't ask" Alois muttered hardly even looking at him as he collapsed on his bed. "Just go back to sleep Ciel" his friend nodded and settled back into bed.

Alois held his breath waithing for Ciel to fall back asleep before dissolving into tears.  
"S-stupid,  stupid,  stupid!" He cried as he punched his pillows "C-couldn't control y-you're emotions for o-one bloody d-detention, c-could you?"  
 _'No! He insulted Ciel! '_  
"I-I didnt have t-to s-slap him t-though"  
' _Well who cares anyway, stop being so pathetic! '_  
"I c-care!"  
 _'Look at yourself! Lying there crying you're heart out over one stupid mistake.  Not to mention talking to yourself'_ _!'_

Alois buried his head in his pillows, trying not to wake Ciel with the sobs that wracked his small frame.  
"W-what d-do I d-do?" He asked himself forlornly as he thought about what had happened.  
"Maybe it's not to late I-I can apologies and everything will go back to normal. Yeah thats it! It can be really spectacular!  Then he'll have to love me again"  
 _'Don't be so stupi-'_  
"No!"  
Ciel rolled over mumbling in his sleep ('shhhh bassy keep it down we'll get caught')  
Alois snickerd quietly,  and lowered his voice,  
"He will love me again!" He whispered "I'll make him love me"  
And with that Alois Trancy drifted into a restless slumber.


	3. Sick

It started with a cough, just a tickling in the back of his throat. Alois insisted that he was fine but by breakfast it had escalated into full scale hack-you're-lungs-up coughing fits.   
He looked awful.   
How was he supposed to make Claude love him when his own best friend wouldn't come within three feet of him ("you might be contagious")  
Well at least it was Saturday and he can spend the whole weekend moping around in bed.  
Or so he thought.

"C'mon Trancy. We're going to the library!" Ciel rudely interrupted his internal suffering, "go by yourself.... don't look at me like that - I'm sick!" Alois spluttered while Ciel just raised his eyebrows.   
"Up. Dressed. Now." Alois groaned and rolled over, "alright you asked for it" the smaller boy grabbed Alois under the armpits and attempted to drag him out of bed, by the end of it they were in an uncomfortable, giggling, heap on the floor.

"Urgh, alright you win this time Phantomhive" he chuckled and reached over straightening the bluenetts eye patch so it rested comfortably against his face, while sweeping his own blonde hair from his eyes.   
"Just let me get dressed."

Ten minutes later and they were heading towards the library, Alois sniffling into a tissue. "Its your own fault, how do you expect to get better dressed like that?" Ciel scolded. Alois looked down at himself, affronted. He was wearing a pair of black booty shorts, a green striped vest over a white shirt, thigh length black socks and knee length boots, finished off with his favourite Purple overcoat.

"There's nothing wrong with how I'm dressed" he replied irritably. Ciel just sighed and held the door open for Alois to skip through. They found some seats and made themselves comfortable (meaning Ciel got out his English assignment and Alois started swinging on his chair) suddenly Alois grabbed Ciels arm "shhhh. Listen" he hissed, both boys sat in silence listing as voices filtered through the book shelves ("I just don't know what to do Claude!" "Urgh quit your moaning Sebastian, you act like your the only one with problems")   
Ciels eye widened and Alois swung back on his chair, trying to catch a glimpse of the pair, until...

_"ACHOOOO"_  
Alois went flying backwards, the force of his sneeze knocking the chair clean over. Not only that but he landed _on top o_ f someone.

"Alois!" Ciel cried out, "huh? Oh right 'm ok" he mumbled grogiley sitting up. "Good" said a familiar voice from beside him "in that case would you mind getting up?" Alois looked round at Claude (their noses were practically touching!!!!) "What?" He asked, confused "you're on my lap" "I'm on your lap- I'M ON YOUR LAP!!!" Alois leapt in the air like he'd been shot from a cannon.   
"I-I'm so sorry" he stuttered as he helped Claude to his feet, dusting off the teachers jacket and mumbling apologies. Suddenly his wrist was caught in Claude's hand "stop apologising" the teacher growled irratably "sorry" "Alois!" He gigglied nervously, looking up into Claude's eyes only to blush and lower his head again, before grinning "erm right well erm we'll be off, lots of err, homework to d- ACHOOOO!"

Claude sighed and held out a tissue "here, use this" Alois stared at him in disbelief, a slight blush appeared on Claudes cheeks "well take it" he said once again waving the tissue "you're still holding my wrist, Sir" Claude rolled his eyes and dropped Alois's wrist (and if his blush darkened a little - well who can blame him)

"I trust you'll watch where you'r going from now on?" Claude turned to leave "yes, Sir - Oh come on!" Alois exclaimed as he turned to face Ciel and Sebastian who were currently staring deeply into each other's eyes (or eye)   
"Urgh cant they stop eye fucking for one moment" Alois muttered quietly, Claude snorted in agreement.   
"Earth to Ciel! Were leaving NOW!" Ge shouted grabbing Ciel and forcibly dragging him away from the teachers who were both looking a little dumbstruck, watching the boys retreat.

~~~~~

Back in their dorm Alois was being tortured. If he had to hear about how _'amazing'_ Sebastian Michaelis was ONE MORE TIME!

"Ciel if you don't shut up right now I will not hesitate to brutally murder you in your sleep" Ciel glared at the blond, who was currently hanging upside down halfway off hus bed, "oh yeah, you're one to talk. I saw you getting cozy with Mr. Faustus"  
"Getting coz - I fell on top of him!" Ciel laughed at the outraged expression on Alois's face, and he causally wandered over to Alois's bed before plonking himself on the blondes stomach. "Ack!" Alois slapped his shoulder, trying in vain to dislodged the small boy "gerr off, you weigh a tonne" Ciel cackled evilly and started rambling about Bassy. "Noooooooooooo, please stop. The horror!" Alois screamed. Though the laughter soon dissolved into another coughing fit which made Ciel go into his 'mother-hen' mode. He got Alois all tucked up snugly in bed, then went to make some popcorn so they could watch a movie.

At some point during the movie Ciel had joined Alois on the bed and they had a mini popcorn war before finally drifting off to sleep with Ciel spread starfish style on Alois's bed and Alois hanging on for dear life at the edge.


	4. Nightmare

_Darkness._  
_Surrounding him. Suffocating him. It was all he could see. No light or sound just an infinite expanse of cold, harsh darkness._  
_"Hello?"_  
_His voice echoed through the void, he was completely alone._  
_"Please! Anyone!"_  
_His eyes shut tightly as something wet hit his forehead, then his cheek. "What the -?" He reached up to touch the sticky droplets. He looked down at hus fingers "is this blood?" His thoughts were interrupted by an insane cackle._  
_Suddenly everything was flooded in bright light._  
_He had to blink like crazy till his eyes adjusted to the sudden onslaught._  
_He wished they hadn't for lying motionless on the floor in front of hin was Claude. Eyes wide and glassy as the same red liquid that had landed on Alois soaked the ground around him._  
_"No!" The blond boy screamed, rushing forward and kneeling beside the dead man "Claude, you cant leave me, not ever, please Claude!"_  
_Maniac laughter erupted behind them._ _Alois's head snapped to the side only to find he was starting at....himself?_  
_Blond hair sticking up in all directions, blue eyes wide and happy, an insane grin stretching his face and blood splattered all over him, holding what looked like a carving knife._  
_"Look at the mess we made!" The stranger singsonged._ _Alois glared at the impostor "aw don't be sad, this is what you wanted remember?"_  
_"What are you talking about? Who the hell are you?" The impostor smirked, "C'mon Alois don't be like that cant you see we're basically the same"_  
_Alois looked between the impostor and Claudes corps "No! You killed him" he yelled shoving the other boy "I would never be like you" fake-alois shoved him back causing him to land in the cooling puddle if blood "you dont have a choice Alois! I am you and you are me! You can't escape this!"_ _The impostor stepped forward, towering over Alois " it's only a matter of time"_

_~~~~~~~_

Alois jolted awake. He found himself tangled in a pile of blankets on the floor by his bed, with a concerned Ciel staring down at him.  
"You were having a nightmare, I think, you kept calling for Claude and...are you crying" the younger boy asked, reaching out to help and causing Alois to jerk back "N-no!" Stutterd the older boy, angrily wiping away his tears "I'm fine!" He snapped when Ciel continued to stare, as he tried (and failed) to untangle himself from the blankets. "Stupid blankets" he mumbled, giving up and flopping back to the floor in defeat.  
Ciel chuckled "here, let me" he said, carefully unwrapping the blankets from his friend. Alois mumbled out a 'thank you' before lying back on the floor, staring at nothing.

Ciel frowned. "You know, if you just tried talking about them, you might find they'll go away."  
"There's nothing to talk about!" Alois snapped, wiping his eyes.  
"It was just the usual. Nothing new." He grumbled, heaving himself back onto his bed.

Ciel continued to frown, before turning back around and getting back into his own bed, falling silent.  
Alois turned and snuggled into his blankets burying his face back into his pillow; sighing.  
_'What's wrong with me? '_ he thought, closing his eyes. _'I can't believe I'm having nightmares over a teacher'_ Alois mentally scoffed.

He lay awake for what felt like hours afterwards - waiting for Ciels breathing to even out, before letting sleep claim him once more.


	5. Pluto

Sunday morning finally arrived. And found Alois perched on the counter eating a slice of leftover pizza whilst being watched (and silently judged) by Ciel, who was enjoying a perfectly normal breakfast of lucky charms.  
"Urgh" Alois groaned, jumping to the floor. "I'm bored" he announced. Staring pointedly at Ciel, silently commanding the younger boy to rid him of his boredom.   
"And that's _my_ fault because?" The bluenett inquired, placing his empty bowl in the sink.   
"Ciiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeellll" Alois moaned, "can't we do something fun, pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee?" The blond boy grinned at the exasperated expression currently on Ciels face.   
The two boys stared at each other for at least 10 minutes before Ciel averted his gaze.

Alois clapped excitedly, "grab your coat Ciel, we're going on an adventure!!!" Ciel groaned in despair ("for fucks sake, not again") and hit his head against the wall.

1 hour, 22 minutes, and 34 seconds later (but who's counting?) And Alois had dragged Ciel to every shop, restaurant, Club, and creepy ally within a 10 mile radius.  
He loved it out here. All the houses and businesses and people.  
When he and Ciel had just started coming to school here they used to come and stare at the houses for hours, and on the way back Alois would always whisper to Ciel, _"one day I'm gonna live in a house like that"_

The only part he didn't like was going through the poorer areas that they needed to walk through to get back to school. In fact if he was completely honest he was scared to go near those areas alone.

But it just so happens that whilst walking through one of these 'shady' areas a whimper froze him in his tracks. He whirled round and without thinking Alois rushed off following the pitiful whining.   
He knew Ciel was following him, simply because of the amount of cursing going on behind him ("Trancy, get your ass back here right now!") But he paid it no mind, he needed to find out what was making that noise. Splashing through muddy puddles, nimbly avoiding rubble and skilfully dodging all the crap lying finally brought him to th mouth of an ally where he skidded to a halt. At the other end of the ally was the creature that had been making the noises. Alois stood stalk still, staring at it until Ciel bumped into him from behind, having only just caught up.  
"You better have a good explanation fo -" Alois slapped a hand over his mouth gesturing to the dog.

The dog was filthy.   
Its fur matted, and covered in mud and what looked like its own faeces.  
What looked to be white fur, now turned brown.   
It was so skinny that one could see almost every bone in it's body, and looked as though one single breath of wind would make it crumble.  
The poor thing was currently shivering in a corner, lying down on a scrap of old newspaper, eyes closed and breathing shallow.

Alois looked at it, taking a step forward.   
"What are you doing? " Ciel hissed, gently grabbing his elbow.  
"That thing is probably riddled with diseases, and it's filthy."  
Alois glared at Ciel.  
"It's not a 'thing' Ciel, it's a dog. And if we leave it here, god knows what will happen."  
He pulled his arm out of Ciels grip, and slowly walked towards the dog, taking cautious steps.  
"Fine, but if you get bitten don't blame me." Ciel snapped, crossing his arms.

At the sound of Alois's approaching footsteps, the dog lazily opened his eyes - causing Alois to gasp slightly.

It's body may look horrible, but he would be damned if the dogs eyes weren't amazing.   
They were a deep blood red colour, that sparkled like rubies as the sun hit them.

The dog made a small growling noise as Alois approached, slowly reaching out a hand to pet it.  
"Careful!" Ciel spoke, eying the mutt cautiously.

The dog continued to growl softly, before Alois gently stroked it's head, rubbing it's ears.  
"There's a good boy" he spoke softly, continuing to stroke the dogs ears.  
"I'm not going to hurt you, you're safe now."

Alois carefully stroked down it's muzzle whispering about what a good boy he was, before gently scooping it into his arms nd carrying it out of the dingy ally.  
"Where do you think your going?" Ciel hissed as Alois marched passed "home, obviously" Alois stated not slowing his pace.  
"You can't bring that home with you!" Ciel practically shrieked, "watch me"

~~~

Two hours later and Alois was laughing his head off as Pluto, the name he'd given to the dog (as saying 'dog' over and over got annoying) splashed muddy water abd soap suds all over the small bathroom. Alois was already soaked to the skin and he couldn't help but laugh at the disgust shown by his best friend.

Ciel was keeping well out of the way, saying he needed to ask 'someone' (*cough* Sebastian *cough cough*) about his English assignment. So that left Alois and Pluto alone to make as much mess as possible, before a very healthy dinner of sausages and bacon watching a movie.

~~~

Which is how Ciel found them when he came back, Alois and a newly washed and fed dog lay curled up on the sofa, sound asleep. He chuckled and went to get a blanket before freezing in his tracks at the horrific sight in front of him.  
The bathroom gad mud everywhere, even on the _ceiling!_ , there were dishes stacked in the sink and dog hair _everywhere._   
Ciel stormed over to the sofa and roughly shook Alois.

"Whu?" The blond asked grogiley as Pluto licked his face. Ciel huffed and pointed at the mess, "I'm not cleaning that up Trancy, it's your job. You brought that awful thing here, therefore your looking after and cleaning up after it!"  
Alois glared at Ciel "I've told you before he's not a 'thing', his names Pluto" he looked at the dog "and you're not awful, are you bud?" He asked, scratching pluto behind his ears. Pluto answered by innocently licking Alois's hand.  
Ciel sighed and flopped onto his bed switching off the lights.

"Don't worry about Ciel" Alois whispered to Pluto, "he'll come around. Im sure he'll love you" Alois smiled hugging the dog tightly "g' night, bud" Pluto licked his face in reply before resting his head on the boys shoulder as they both drifted off to sleep.


	6. Rain and Disappointment

For the last week Pluto hadn't caused any trouble.  
Well, a few smashed plates and chewed pillows every now and then but not much else.  
Surprisingly, he was completely house trained.  
The only real problem with him, was taking him for walks.

Of course, Alois didn't know this until he was walking him in the park one saturday evening and ran into a certain teacher.

Alois had been wondering aimlessly through the park, when suddenly there was a _massive_ jerk on the lead - which went flying out of his hands as he went crashing to the ground.

He scrambled up and started sprinting after Pluto calling out as he ran, "Pluto! Come back, bud" He stumbled slightly but cought himself before he face planted.

He heard a cry of outrage up ahead followed by happy barking. He followed the noises and what he found made his jaw drop in shock.  
a struggling Claude was sprawled on the ground, pinned down by Pluto who was currently licking the teachers face.  
Alois didn't know weather to laugh, cry, or run away.

Instead he grabbed Pluto's collar, hauling the dog off of the teacher. Claude angrily got to his feet, "you should keep more control off your _mutt_ " he hissed. Alois hung his head "yes sir" he mumbled.   
Pluto, sensing a shift in his masters attitude placed himself between Alois and Claude growling at the teacher.

Claude looked slightly taken aback, Alois tried to quieten the dog but his pleas fell upon deaf ears. Claude chuckled at the scene playing out in front of him, and Alois stared at him in shock. _'A few seconds ago he looked like he was gonna murder me, and now he's laughing? I thought I was supposed to be the bipolar one!'_ He asked himself as Claude coughed slightly to get his attention. The teacher looked nervously between the boy and his dog, "I...um.... would like to apologize for my words, they were unnecessarily harsh.... I'm sorry?"

Alois giggled, "you don't do this often. Apologize, I mean" the teacher blushed slightly as the teen continued to laugh, hysterically. When he finally calmed down Alois smiled at him. "All is forgiven!" He exclaimed happily. "C'mon Pluto" he grinned as Claude also fell into place beside him. The blond looked sideways at him.  
"What? I was heading this way anyway" he brushed off the inquisitive stare.  
"Of course you were" the 15 year old said grinning crookedly as Pluto bounded along beside them.

They left the park, going nowhere in particular, talking rubbish and just enjoying each other's company. Which might be why neither of them noticed when the weather took a turn for the worst. Didn't notice, that is, until they were caught in a downpour.

"C'mon" Claude yelled over the noise of the wind and rain, "my house is closer!" He didn't wait for an answer, just grabbed Alois's arm and ran, Pluto hot on their heels.  
When they got to Claudes house, practically breaking down the door to get in, they werw bith soaked and shivering. "It might be best if you stayed here until the storm blows over" Claude suggested. "I-I don't have any clothes to wear" Stuttered the blond. Claude smirked as he directed Alois to the bathroom and handed him some of his old clothes.

Alois left the bathroom, after towel drying his hair, wearing a pair of Claude's old shorts and a slightly worn button down (which he left unbuttoned)

He found Pluto curled up by the radiator and Claude sitting on the couch with a bowl if soup, he looked a lot more laid back here. Alois stared, taking in every detail - the reflection in his glasses, the slight smile tugging the corner of his lips...his lips.

His stomach decided this was a good time to announce his presence, cutting his admiration short. He smiled sheepishly when Claude met his eyes, the older of the two smirked "would you like some soup?" Alois nodded eagerly. But his attention was drawn to the fact that his teacher hadn't actually moved, he was instead looking Alois up and down repeatedly.   
Alois coughed slightly and Claude locked gazes with him, Alois thought he might blush at being caught, might not care and just continue.  
Instead Claude slowly stood up and sauntered towards him, Alois taking a step back ever time Claude took one forwards, until Alois's back was pressed against the wall. Claude leaned down slowly and Alois tilted his face back, a deep blush coating his cheeks, "C-Claude" Claude pressed a finger to his lips "shhh" the teacher whispered. Alois closed his eyes, excitement bubbling in his chest. Claude brushed his blond hair away from his face before bending down further, till their noses were practically touching, and....  
"Close you buttons" Claude whispered into his ear before disappearing through the door. Leaving a blushing, slack jawed Alois Trancy in his wake.


	7. Thunder

By late evening the rain still didn't let up, meaning Alois was stuck sitting in awkward silence on the sofa with his teacher.

He had had several texts from Ciel, mainly consisting of _"Where the fuck are you?"_ , _"The weathers terrible, tell me you didn't slip over and drown_ " and of course, Alois's favourite, _" I swear to god if you don't answer me I will tell Claude to never speak to you again."_ Alois just stared blankly at his phone. His brain was still struggling to comprehend what happened earlier on.

Claude stood, glancing at the clock, "it's getting late" he sighed "I'm going to bed, you can sleep on the sofa"  
Alois just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. And just like that, Claude was gone leavinng Alois alone in the dark (Claude said that Pluto had to sleep in the kitchen, so he wouldn't get hairs on the rug)

Alois tried to sleep. He really did! But the sofa wasn't comfortable and he didn't like being alone, but he was coping... until the thunder and lightning started.   
Then he found himself panicking and before he knew it he was dashing from room to room looking for Claude.

When he found the teacher - lying _shirtless_ in bed - he hardly even glanced at him. Nor did he pay any mind to the cry of outrage ("what is the meaning of this!") He just launched himself under the covers, holding onto Claude for dear life. Claude had a look of outrage on his face as Alois gently wrapped his thin arms around him and buried his face into his bare chest.   
"Alois, get off me this instant!" He yelled, pulling away.  
A crack of thunder echoed throughout the house and Alois whimpered, clutching onto him.

Another clap of thunder hit and Alois squeaked in terror, burying his face in Claudes chest whilst simultaneously squeezing the life out of him.  
Claude sighed. It seemed that he would be sharing his bed tonight.

Alois refused to let go of Claude. Even when the teacher gently tried to manoeuvre them into a more comfortable position, even when Claude slipped and ended ul lying on his back with Alois on top.  
In fact when this happened it seemed to work in the blond's favour. Now he had Claude pinned and Alois was practically straddling him.   
_'Hmmm'_ the teen thought to himself as he snuggled into his teacher _this is almost perfect-'_  
Lighting flashed outside the window causing Alois to sit bolt upright, fear dancing across his face.  
He stared, wide eyed, down at Claude whose arms were now circling the boys waist, pulling him closer into a hug.

"Don't worry, your Highness" Claude mumbled into Alois's hair, gently rubbing his back "There's nothing to be afraid of." Alois whimpered. Claude chuckled slightly "someone once told me that thunder was the sound of the gods fighting, and we _mortals_ shouldn't concerned ourselves with the affairs of the heavens"

Alois continued to cower. Claude sighed, tilting the boys face so he was looking into Claudes eyes. "It's only noise, Highness. I'll protect you from the wrath of the tantruming gods."  
Alois giggled "how _noble_ of you" he whispered sleepily, running his hand down Claude's chest.


	8. Manly men have manly pets

The rest of the night trickled past slowly. With Alois tightly cuddling his teacher, and Claude whispering reassurances to the frightened boy.  
Neither of them got much sleep, and when Alois stumbled into Claudes kitchen the next morning there were dark bags under his half lidded eyes.

On entering the kitchen, the sight that greeted him had the blond laughing hysterically, while tears of mirth ran down his cheeks.

"I'm _thrilled_ that you find this so funny, Mr. Trancy" Claude growled irratably " but could you please control that _demon_!" He said pointing at Pluto, who was currently jumping up and down excitedly trying to reach the fluffy bundle cluched tightly to Claudes chest.  
" I-is that a b-bunny?" Alois spluttered, dissolving into another laughing fit.

" Yes and she doesn't appreciate being nearly eaten by that monstrosity " Claude snarled. Glaring at the hystericall boy as Pluto continued to bark and wag his tail excitedly. "P-Pluto, no bunny's are not food" Alois tried to calm himself as he dragged Pluto into another room.  
On re entering the kitchen he had to choke back another laugh as he found Claude whispering to the smallest, not to mention cutest bunny he'd ever seen.

The teacher paid no attention to him as he continued to stroke the bunny's white fur. Alois cleared his throat, and Claude whipped round to face him.  
The black haired man picked up the small bunny, with his hands under its armpits, and thrust it towards Alois. " Alois say hello to Hannah" he said enthusiastically, the teen stared down at the bunny. It wriggled it's nose slightly and he felt his heart melt. "Uh... Hello Hannah.... I'm Alois?" He looked at Claude who nodded in approval.

Suddenly Alois found a bundle of fluffy cuteness being placed in his arms as Claude started making breakfast.

~~~

Claude burnt breakfast......  
Alois wasn't even sure how, since he'd been making cereal.  
But he found a way.

So a disgruntled Alois mournfully bit into an apple while Hannah curled in a ball on his lap. Claude smirked at the pair "she likes you" he said from where ge was leaning against the counter. Alois smiled softly at the fluffy pompom on his knees.

" Sooooooo, Claude?" His blue eyes held a mischievous glint as he directed his attention to the teacher. "I never thought you'd have a _bunny_ of all things" Claude huffed, "what's wrong with having a bunny?" He growled defensively.

"Nothing" Alois singsonged, "I just thought you'd have like a doberman....or...I don't know.... just something more....tough"  
Claude raised his eyebrows at the teen.  
" If you must know, she was a gift..." he trailed off "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, a gift. Who from??" Claude rolled his eyes at the over enthusiastic blond.  
"Sebastian" Claude growled irritably " the idiot decided 'I was 'lonely' and took it upon himself to find me a friend" the teacher sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose "two days later and she shows up with a little bow round her neck. How could I refuse?"

The blond smiled cheekily and scooped the bunny up before depositing it in Claude's arms. He patted the taller mans cheek "its OK, you know... a Manly pet for a Manly man" he snorted and ran off to find Pluto, while Claude let what he said sink in.


	9. Before

Ciel paced around the dorm restlessly, _where were they?_ Alois had taken that damn dog out hours ago!  
He stared out the window at the gathering storm clouds. Worry began to gnaw at him but he pushed it away. _They'll be fine_ he told himself over and over, until he finally gave in and grabbed his coat.

Trudging through the rain and mud calling out for his friend. Ciel was cold, wet, and miserable. He could hardly see a foot in front of his face, the rain was that bad!  
Which is probably why he ended up running head first into something hard, probably a wall.  
He stumbled back but was caught just before he hit the ground.   
Ciel whipped his head up and found himself staring into the smiling face of Sebastian. "You're not a wall" the boy stated dumbly.  
" Oh, Ciel glad I cought you" said the teacher smiling like an idiot.   
"But what are you doing out in this weather? You'll catch your death in this cold" the smile slowly slid from his face as he took in the younger boys appearance. "Jesus Ciel, you're soaked"  
Ciel ignored him, "have you seen Alois? I've looked everywhere" the bluenett asked hopefully trying to smother the panic bubbling in his chest.

Sebastian frowned, "No I haven't seen him. But I can help you look, no one should be out here for too long" Ciel nodded, grateful for the help.   
The English teacher grabbed his arm and they both took off once again calling out for the missing blond. ("Alois? Where are you... are you dead? Can I have your phone if your dead?")

Eventually they decided to take a break and get out of the rain.

They sat in silence in a run down café drinking scalding dishwater-tea and staring out the window.  
Ciel sent Alois around ten texts a minute, hoping that the older boy would respond.

He didn't.

Sebastian suggested he call Claude to come and help to ("the more of us looking, the more chance of finding him") Ciel nodded numbly and Sebastian went to dile Claude.

**"Claude?, its Sebastian. Im with Ciel Phantomhive and there seems to be a situation-"**

Sebastian stopped talking and went bright red.  
 **"NO! Not** ** _that_** **kind of situation!"** He spluttered, **"Alois** **Trancy's missing and we need your help to find hi-"**

Sebastian froze, glaring at the floor for a second, **"I see..."** he smirked slightly. **"Well then I'll be going. Sorry for interrupting you."** He laughed, **"have** ** _fuuuunnnn"_** he singsonged before hanging up and making his way back to Ciel.

" Well?" The boy demanded "will he help us look or not?"  
Sebastian smiled down at the small boy. "There is no need" Ciel turned to face the teacher, but before he could snap at him, Sebastian started talking. "It seems that Mr. Trancy has taken up residents with our favourite chemistry teacher."

Ciels eye widend before he proceeded to whack his head off the table.

~~~~~~~

No matter how much Ciel protested Sebastian insisted on walking him home. When they finally reached the dorm Ciel practically had to shove his teacher out the door after assuring him countless times thathe would be fine on his own ("no honestly im fine, you don't need to stay")  
He knew that he was being a less than admiral host but the teacher was smothering him. He just wanted to sleep.

After getting rid of the English teacher he sagged against the door and sighed deeply.   
He collected his thoughts as he made himself a bowl of cheesy pasta and sat in front of his laptop.   
With Alois and his devil dog out of the way, he might actually get some work done for a change.

Twenty minutes later Ciel stared at the blank page that was his unwritten English essay. "Urgh, why is this so hard?" _'Because all you can think about is the way Sebastian smiled at you'_ sometimes Ciel hated his brain. It was always fixated with unconventional things like his English teacher, more accurately the colour of said teachers eyes. Or the butterflies in his stomach whenever Sebastian so much as looked at him. Or - "Pull yourself together Phantomhive" he growled forcably dragging himself from his musings. But his efforts were wasted when not five minutes later he was lying on the sofa with an unfinished essay on hus stomach, glancing at the laptop again he had to stifle another groan. The screen was covered in the words 'Sebastian Michaelis' _62 times!_  
Ciel decided that essays were a stupid waste of time and covered his face with a pillow. _'Stupid brain. Stupid laptop. Stupid English. Stupid Sebastian. Sebastian. Sebastian.'_

Ciel screamed into his pillow and thanked God that Alois wasn't here to tease him.


End file.
